We Don't Know Love
by Linyang
Summary: We did it to survive. That's the one and only reason. We devote our whole lives to burglary. Before, we had no idea what the word "love" meant. Us criminals have no time for love. But, what is this that I'm feeling now?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! **

**Homework settled down, and I tried to get this finished. And yeah.**

**Just a little heads up, I won't be updating very fast as I did during summer, because I might suddenly have a load of homework, or I might have an important event. So I'm planning on updating every week or week and a half or so, maybe earlier, maybe later. I'll try to tell you if I know that the story won't be updated very fast, but that's only if I have predictable events. Not homework. **

**Hope you like this new story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid sama or anything related! All I own is the plot!**

* * *

Chapter one: Pirates

* * *

We had to do it to survive. That's the only reason why we chose this pathway. All of our families betrayed us, and we had to fend for ourselves and our remaining family. If there were any. With the three of us being criminals, anything could happen to our families. The kingdom's army (also called the Maeliv army of the Kingdom of Maelivrin, if you want to be fancy) would track us down, and instead of punishing us, they would punish our families. Despite this, we would go against the strict laws and steal. Food, jewelry, anything that would give us the money to survive.

"Hey Misaki! Why don't you just get a job?" is probably what you're thinking. Because of our stupid family member's crimes, our families were deemed Orist, which basically bans the whole family from any job, with the exception of the Castle Entertainer. I, and neither would Sakura or Shizuko, give up my dignity for money. Yes, the life of crime is a much better choice.

**NORMAL POV**

"Misaki! I hear someone coming!" Sakura alerted Misaki from the doorway, as Misaki quickly stuffed the jewels into the secret compartment of her satchel. _Did I just hear something ripping?_

"Hey! Is anyone in there!?" they all calmly walked out the doorway, to see the angry face of a soldier.

"Sorry, I thought I lost something, so I just came back to get it. I work here, you see," Misaki started. Sakura and Shizuko nodded.

"Oh really," the soldier scratched his beard

"Yes," Misaki said, _Seriously! What is that ripping sound..._

Suddenly, a clutter of items poured out of a hole in Misaki's satchel.

"THEY'RE THEIVES! THEIVES! SEIZE THEM!" the soldier comanded to his fellow soldiers, as he pointed and ran towards the sprinting threesome.

"Run!" Misaki screamed.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE KING!" they heard from behind them. Misaki saw an alley way, and quickly motioned to Sakura and Shizuko to come close. They made a turn, and quietly stood behind a wall, watching the group of soldiers run past them. Misaki looked left and right. Seeing what she was looking for, she headed towards the end of the alleyway, Sakura and Shizuko following their leader without a word.

In the dim light of the evening, Misaki spotted a ship. She tiptoed up the boardwalk, onto the vacant deck.

"I think this is a good place to stay. We'll stay here until morning, and then get off the ship right before it takes off. For now, let's find some food that we can take back to our families," Misaki said, while opening each and every barrel and looting every kind of food they saw until their satchels were full. Misaki found a piece of thread and a sharp piece of wood to mend her satchel. Better than nothing.

Misaki took off her long leather jacket and sat down against the ledge. She motioned for her partners to sit next to her, and she covered them both with her jacket. Sakura snuggled against Misaki's chest, and Shizuko used Misaki's shoulder as a head rest.

"Good night, you two," Misaki said quietly, and patted Sakura's head. They all went into a deep, and peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Captain! Captain! There are intruders on our boat!" Misaki heard, as she woke up from her sleep. She could barely see, and her head hurt. Probably the effects of not eating for four days. _Why do I feel like the ground is moving? _She managed to make out a small boy with green-ish hair, pointing to them. And a tall blonde, probably the captain, looking over at them.

"Sakura, Shizuko, wake up," Misaki groggily said. She rubbed her eyes, and when she opened them, a stranger's face was staring right at her, up close, centimeters away from her face.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Misaki screamed

"What's the matter, Misaki," Sakura muttered

"May I ask, who are you?" the blonde stranger asked Misaki

"W-w-who are you!?" _Damn, why did I stutter_

He chuckled, "Well, if you must know," he grunted, and stood up," I'm Usui Takumi of Ahrior, leader of the Pirates, with a capital P,"

_PIRATES?! WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN US INTO!? AREN'T THEY EXTREMELY VIOLENT AND FIGHT AND STUFF?! _

"Don't worry, we won't harm you in any way," _Can he read minds or something? _"This little green haired lad is Yukimura Shouchiro, the other blonde with the earring is Sakurai Kuuga, the one with the eye-patch is Soutarou Kanou, and the extremely giddy brunette is Sanshita Hinata," Usui explained, pointing to each one of them, they all stood close to each other, each group facing each other.

"FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME, MY NAME IS SHINTANI! NOT SANSHITA!" Sanshita (or Shintani or whatever his real name is) said

"Whatever, Sanshita," Usui waved his hand up and down, his palm facing the ground, "Anyways, now that we have introduced ourselves, why don't you three tell us your names,"

"Why do we need to tell you our names, anyways, we're getting off this boat, let's go, Sakura, Shizuko," Misaki started walking towards the place where they came in through. She tried to start walking off the boardwalk, but instead of a long and wide ramp, there was a short railing. Misaki tripped and almost fell over. But a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling over.

"Are you suicidal, Ms. We're-getting-off-a-sailing-boat," _Sailing?! _"Well, you're not getting off now," He turned her around to face him. She recognized that the person that saved her was the blonde named...Taka-Tama-Takumi. Yes, Usui Takumi.

"Misaki!" Sakura and Shizuko ran over to Misaki, checking every single body part, to see if she was okay. Misaki shook off her friends.

"YOU PERVERT!" she slapped him across the face, blushing furiously. Sakura and Shizuko stood there, blank. Usui, rubbing his cheek, stared into space with shock.

"Hey! You can't ju-" Kuuga started

"It's fine, Kuuga," Usui chuckled, "Well, now that that's settled, _now _would you introduce yourselves?" Usui said

"Fine," Misaki murmured, "I-I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, this is Hanazono Sakura, and Kaga Shizuko. We're all from Maelivrin," Misaki said, loud and proud.

"M-MAELIVRIN!?" Yukimura exclaimed, "B-but isn't that the kingdom whose government is almost spartan-like? I hear that their social classes are so strict and detailed," Misaki clenched her fist, but then calmed down, when she realized their problem.

"Of course we're Maeliv. We got onto the boat there, didn't we? Well, we're going to have to stay here until we get back to Maelivrin," Misaki said, "So I would appreciate it if you could lend us some space. Even the tiniest of space would be okay. You won't even know we're here,"

"Wait wait wait, you can't just expect us to _rent_ off part of our boat for free!" Kuuga exclaimed

"We'll work," Misaki said

"As what? As a maid? If that's the case, I would like a glass of lemonade, pronto. Also, wash our clothes, iron them, and don't forget the underwear. Scrub the whole deck, not even missing one spot. Cook all of our meals, sort out all of our inventory, and shine our weaponry. Is that what you want?"

"W-well," Misaki hesitated

"If you're going to hesitate so much, we might as well throw you off board. Happy swimming," Kuuga pushed them towards the edge of the boat

"W-wait," Misaki really didn't want to say this, "W-we'll work as m-"

"You know what, I have a better idea for you three," Usui said, and guided them below deck. He led them to a small room, containing weaponry and materials for making clothing. He opened a closet full of uniforms. He picked out three of the smallest ones, and showed them to the three.

"How do you feel, about becoming a pirate."

* * *

**HI EVERYONE! This is my new story, and I feel very content with this story line. Hope you liked it!**

**And sorry about the long hiatus, or whatever you would call it. I tried to finish this to the best of my ability, and tried working on the plot during free time I had at school. I even wrote everything out on a time-line, so I could refer to it as I'm writing.**

**Sorry about my writing skills, as I read over my story, I felt less confident with my writing skills as I did during "Fame and Fortune".**

**Thank you so much for reading! Until next time! Please anticipate the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Answer

* * *

"How do you feel, about becoming a pirate." Usui said, holding up the pirate outfits for them to see

"Whoa! Pirates actually dress like this in real life!?" Sakura squealed, taking an outfit

"Yeah, it's mostly for protection, and it's good for keeping warm. These uniforms are actually for men, so you would need to cut and size them in order to wear them," Usui explained

"That sounds so exciting! I could make these all skirts, with matching leg warmers, and adjust the waist..." Sakura rambled on to Shizuko.

"W-wait a second! We haven't even decided if we were going to join their group!" Misaki said, trying to calm down Sakura

"Misaki!" Sakura whined, "I think this is a good idea, you know. Even if you studied martial arts, we aren't strong enough to go on our own,"

"But what about our families," Misaki argued, the mood suddenly changed, and no one said a word.

"That's right Sakura, our families still depend on us to bring back money. We can't let them down," Shizuko added

"B-but-but..."

"Sorry, Usui, but we can't become pirates," Misaki said, taking the clothes from Sakura's hands gently, and put them back on the shelf, "Come on, let's go," Misaki turned around to walk out of the room, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want, we already rejected you," Misaki clenched her teeth

"Aren't you forgetting something? The ship already set sail, and we're less than halfway to our destination. Even if you don't join us, you still have to stick around for the whole ride. We're not going back to Maelivrin when we are already very close to the island we need to go to," Usui said

"See Misaki!" Sakura said, "We should become pirates! I think it's the best choice,"

"B-but..." Misaki stumbled over her words, trying to find the best argument to get what she thought what was best for the group, but was her choice really the best? More so, is she even doing this for the group? Or does she just want it to go her way? Misaki drowned herself with questions, in her own world, until Shizuko spoke up.

"Why don't we just sleep on it. In the morning, we can tell you our choice. For now, we can sleep on the deck again. If we decide not to join, then we can work for you,"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," Usui said, and shooed them out of the room, "I would appreciate it if you could move out of the way, I need to prepare dinner," Usui said

_Prepare dinner?! He can cook!?_

* * *

"You're going to let them in our group!? Have you forgotten, THAT THEY JUST LA-DEE-DA-ED INTO OUR SHIP, LIKE THEY OWNED IT, AND THEY ALSO STOLE FROM US!" Kuuga yelled waving his arms in front of the occupied chef, trying to find the spices.

"Oh, here they are," Usui said, completely ignoring Kuuga

"You like that black haired chick, don't you," Kuuga teased

"Who ever said that," Usui said, nonchalantly

"Well, you've never paid any attention to any girl before, and you have millions of girls fawning over you. And it's even weirder that you even said something other than 'Sorry, I'm not interested' to them!" Kuuga exclaimed

"People can change," Usui said, mixing the contents of the pot with a wooden spoon.

"You, my sir, are hopeless," Kuuga said, walking away with a finger-full of mashed potatoes. Usui sighed. But then he perked up at the sound of the creaking kitchen western-saloon-type doors.

"So you _can _cook," a voice said, "Wow," she laughed, "A guy that can cook? Now that's something rare," **(Even though my dad's like the best cook ever) **Usui recognized that voice.

"And you can't, Ms. I-don't-want-to-be-a-pirate?" Usui teased

"O-of course I can!" Misaki stuttered

"Then show me," Usui said, putting a pot onto the stove, "Finish the stew, because I am _tired_," Usui said, pulling up a chair to rest on. Misaki hesitated, _What do you do first? What do you do first!?_

"Is everything alright?" Usui asked

"Y-yeah," Misaki said

"Do you need help?" Usui teased

"OF COURSE I DON'T! I CAN COOK BY MYSELF!" Misaki screamed

"Okay, calm down," Usui chuckled

"Hmph," Misaki crossed her arms, and Usui chuckled again. He watched her struggle with the simple first step. He sighed, and stood up. Misaki jumped as he gently wrapped his arms around her. Misaki's face immediately went red.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PERVERT!?" Misaki screamed, and struggled out of his hold

"Helping you," Usui said, and took her hands in his, using her hands to open the drawer to get a box of matches. He slowly opened the box of matches, struck one, and lit the tiny stove. Misaki beamed.

"Wow," Misaki said, and Usui chuckled again, "What's wrong!? You haven't seen a woman who can't cook...A-alien!?" Misaki said

"Oh, so now I'm an alien?"

"Y-yeah! A perverted outerspace alien," Misaki said

"So childish," Usui said, using her hands to pour in the proper amount of oil to cook the meat. Next, he grabbed the raw ground beef, and put it into the pot. Misaki shivered.

Usui helped her wash her hands. He released her hands, and Misaki froze.

"What's wrong?" Usui asked, mockingly

"N-nothing," Misaki said, wiping her hands on a piece of cloth

"Did you like me holding your hands?" Usui teased

"OF COURSE NOT! P-PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN FROM PLANET PHEROMONES!" Misaki screamed and splashed water on him

"Hey!" Usui laughed as Misaki continuously attacked him with water. Misaki froze at the sound of voices whispering and giggling

"W-who's there!" Misaki yelled.

"Ouch! Ouch quit it!" was what Misaki heard before the pile of eavesdroppers fell through the doorway

"H-hi, Misaki," Sakura said, nervously

"W-we definitely weren't eavesdropping on your lovey-dovey moment, Usui-san!" Yukimura exclaimed

"SAKURA! SHIZUK-" Misaki's screams were cut off when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, a hand holding her face gently, and a pair of lips press onto hers

"What's there to hide, Misaki, we're already deeply in love," Usui joked. Misaki could feel the steam coming out of her ears, and her face turned undeniably red

"YOU!" Misaki screamed and stormed out of the kitchen. Usui chuckled.

"Takumi, that's definitely _not_ the way to get ladies," Kuuga remarked

"I do what I do," Usui said

* * *

Misaki sighed as she stripped off her outer clothes and climbed into the makeshift bed made out of the blankets that Usui lent the three of them. She knew that she wasn't going to be sleeping tonight.

"MISAKI, I DEMAND THE DETAILS RIGHT NOW," Sakura squealed, as she and Shizuko leaned in closer to the middle, where Misaki was sleeping

"What do you mean, there's no details and I can't think of one thing whose details need to be told. Good night," Misaki said, and went into her blanket-sleeping bag.

"Of course the details about the details of your fast-moving relationship with Usui-kun! I heard from Kuuga-kun that it was love at first sight for you both," Sakura sighed dreamily as she clapped her hands together, and stared into space. She looked at the bump on the blanket. There was no response.

"Hey, Misaki, we both know you're not actually sleeping," Shizuko tried to pry Misaki hands off the blanket.

Misaki faked a few snores.

"Get out from under there!" Shizuko said, and they both tried desperately to counter Misaki's exceptional level of strength. Finally, Misaki came out from under the covers, coated in sweat, panting.

"How thick are these covers," Misaki said between heavy breaths

"WE DEMAND ANSWERS!" Sakura screamed.

"Hey! What's all the commotion!? People are trying to sleep!" Kuuga said sternly

Apparently, from their cabins, all the boys (except for Usui) could hear them screaming in the large storage room

"Y-yeah! Even Kanou's hypnosis couldn't get me to sleep!" Yukimura said, his face buried in his pillow

"Misaki won't tell us the details!" Sakura whined. Kuuga smirked, and sat down in front of their sleeping area.

"I-I don't have anything to talk about! SO ALL OF YOU BOYS GET OUT!" Misaki yelled. But Kuuga just smirked at her again

"Get out? This is our boat! And if you haven't forgotten, we're lending this space to you for a night!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NOT WEARING CLOTHES!?" Misaki screamed. All of the boy's faces went red.

* * *

"So, how was your sleep last night?" Usui asked, as he sipped his morning cup of tea

"It was fine," Misaki said, and also awkwardly sipped her tea

"Apparently not, they were up all night talking about things!" Kuuga complained, holding his head, facing the table, trying to get a good power nap before they start their busy day

"I didn't hear them talk though," Usui said, and received a playful karate chop on the head from Kuuga

"That's because you're an 'alien'" Kuuga teased, while looking at Misaki, mockingly. Misaki shot lasers from her eyes. Bulls-eye.

"H-heh, I'll go check our inventory outside, I'm full already," Kuuga said, rushing out of the dining room

"I thought so," Misaki murmured. Usui chuckled

"What are you laughing at!" Misaki exclaimed

"You of course," Usui said nonchalantly. Misaki shot her laser at Usui. Miss. By a mile.

"Come on Misaki! Don't be like this!" Sakura whined, nudging Misaki's shoulder

"Yeah Misaki," Shizuko joined in

"You too Shizuko!" Their clamor filled the whole dining room. Back and forth, back and forth. The boys sat there, silent, and confused. Then Kuuga came back from his "time out".

"HEY HEY HEY! KEEP IT DOWN! I BET THE NEXT ISLAND CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE!" Kuuga roared

"WHO ARE YOU TELLING TO SHUT UP?" Misaki hollered, standing up. The cacophony of arguments grew louder and louder by the second. By the time Usui was done with his meal, which isn't very long considering that he's an alien, everyone except for said alien had something to argue about.

Usui cleared his throat, "I am finished with breakfast," he announced, as if someone was listening, but everyone was immersed in their bickering. He sighed, and stood up from his seat, heading towards Misaki.

He took her by the arm, and turned her around to face him. She shut her eyes tightly, as the discord settled down. She felt a sharp pain on her forehead. He flicked her on her stinking forehead!

"Were you expecting something," Usui whispered into her ear, and blew air past her ear, enough to make foot long goosebumps appear on her body

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU PERVERT!" Misaki screamed, her face red with embarrassment. Usui chuckled.

"Time's up, I want an answer," Usui said

"W-what?"

"Are you going to join our group or not?"

* * *

**Second chapter! Sorry it took so long! I've been working on this little by little everyday, trying hard to get it done! **

**Sigh, I just took a math test, and I think my teacher scored it wrong. I want to talk to him tomorrow, but I'm kinda scared because he's kind of strict...I don't know how to explain it.**

**Anyways, liked it? Hated it? Loved it? What I love is a review. Doesn't matter how many, I love your reviews!**

**Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: A plan

* * *

"Time's up, I want an answer," Usui said

"W-what?"

"Are you going to join our group or not?"

Immediately, a river of thoughts flooded Misaki's mind.

_Should we? Should we not? What's best for the group? Being here on this boat, I feel like we're betraying our families. Having the luxury of shelter and food, when they barely have one fricking dollar. Combined. That's right, we're traitors. Like my dad, who took all of our money and ran away with it, leaving us with a humongous debt. One of the reasons why I hate being indebted to someone. We could always steal the emergency boat and paddle away. Ha, like that's ever going to happen. We don't even know where we are. Oh, that's right, we're stuck on this stinking ship. So we only have two choices, become a pirate, or be a maid. We could have the time of our lives, without our families, and join their group. Or we could break apart what we call our pride into the tiniest pieces possible, stick to our values, and become maids. You know what? We're better than that. I should have said it from the beginning._

"So...are you? Are you not?"

"What are you talking about? Haven't we made it clear enough that we're going to join you guys?" Misaki said loudly

"S-so, you're going to..." Kuuga started

"REALLY MISAKI!? REALLY REALLY!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Sakura squealed, and ran around the room screaming

"R-right right, I know," Misaki said, as she tried to calm Sakura down

"I don't understand, Hanazono-san, why do you like it so much?" Hinata asked. Misaki wiped the sweat off her forehead as Sakura started to quiet down.

"Well, these past ten years, we haven't done anything except steal and care for our families. We've spent these years, missing birthday parties, not being able to go to school and meet new people, we didn't even get to have a boyfriend! We've never really done anything that exciting," Sakura took a second to reminisce the past, "Now we don't have to do work, and just have fun with you guys," Sakura beamed. Misaki felt a smile form as she watched Sakura. For the first time in ten years, she was really, truly, happy.

Usui chuckled, "Then lets get you guys settled in."

* * *

"Wow! Can we really stay here?" Sakura twirled around in the room that was going to be theirs for the whole trip. It was dull, and barely finished. The wall paper peeled, to reveal the wooden structure of the room. It contained one small bed, and one big one. At the corner of the room was a large armoire that housed a family of spiders.

"It's not that much, but it's the only spare room we have," Usui said, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's a lot better than the run down house that our three families live in together," Sakura noted. Shizuko ran her hands along the walls, then the beds. Usui couldn't tell, but Sakura and Misaki both knew that she was smiling.

"Thank you so much, Usui-san," Misaki said, shyly

"Anything," Usui said, "No need to be so formal. Call me Takumi, everyone does," he added

"Why should I call you that!? I'll just call you...Usui," Misaki said, opening the doors to the closet, but immediately closed them.

Usui chuckled, "Have you thoroughly explored the room? You guys still have to adjust your uniforms,"

"Oh yeah, we've been wearing these clothes for three days already," Misaki said, smelling the sleeve of her shirt, disgusted by the results

"Then follow me, you guys know how to sew?" Usui asked, leading them out of the room

"Yes!" Sakura squealed, already thinking of how she should redesign the clothes

"Speak for yourself..." Misaki mumbled

"Oh, you can't do it?" Usui challenged, "That's not very feminine..."

"OF COURSE I CAN DO IT!"

"Then show me your clothes when you're done. Needles and thread are over here, scissors of there, extra fabric over in that shelf, and here are your uniforms. Happy sewing!" Usui said, as he waved his hand at them, while heading out the door. At the sound of the door slamming shut, Misaki collapsed onto one of the stools at the table.

"I'm screwed," Misaki whined

"Don't worry Misaki! We'll teach you everything we know!" Sakura said, taking a shirt and laying it down in front of Misaki, "Let's do this!"

* * *

Sakura and Shizuko had already finished their outfits. Sakura went to help Kuuga with dinner, and Shizuko went with Kanou, Hinata, and Yukimura to count the inventory. Misaki sat in front of the table, carefully finishing her clothes, stabbing her fingers with the needle every few minutes.

"Ouch! Ow!" Misaki screamed, and stomped her foot, the only part of her body that hasn't been injured. Excluding the top of her head. She jumped at the sound of the door creaking. This time stabbing her left palm.

"Yo, Misa-chan," Usui sauntered into the storage room, holding a roll of bandages, "Your friends told me you were having trouble with finishing you clothes,"

"I'M NOT HAVING TROUBLE!"

"Then why is your hand bleeding?" Usui walked over to her, getting a bandage ready

"It's not bleeding that much..." Misaki mumbled

"Give me your hand,"

"Why should I!"

"It'll stop the bleeding, and the needle won't get to your hand anymore,"

"When did I say that I got hurt from the needle! I-I fell! That's right I fell. I tripped over the...um..." Usui took Misaki's hand, and started to wrap it tightly with the cloth.

"W-wha..."

"I wouldn't want our precious Misa-chan getting hurt again,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Misaki face went red

"But I want to!" Usui whined, and leaned in closer towards Misaki

"Don't get so close!" Misaki went farther and farther away as Usui leaned in closer and closer

"But you like it," Usui teased

"No I don-!" Misaki screamed, listening to the sound of the stool colliding with the floor, and waited for the excruciating pain that she was about to feel. But it never came. Instead, a hand held her wrist, bringing her forward instead of backwards.

"You're a lot bolder than I thought, Ayuzawa," Usui said. Misaki's face went red. Usui was on the floor on his back, while Misaki was on top, her head on Usui's chest. Scratch that. Her whole body was on Usui's. Usui kept her close with his arm around her.

"Y-you, let go," Misaki stuttered, her face obviously burning like a raging fire. They both looked at the door, when they heard the sound of it creaking.

"S-sakura," Misaki stuttered

"Misaki! You're so young and you're already doing these kinds of things..." Sakura wiped a tear, "You're growing up..."

Kuuga, who was standing next to her, held his forehead with his hand, trying to hide his embarrassment. Although, his embarrassment couldn't even _compare_ to Misaki's.

"I-it's not what it looks like! I-I was careless and fell on top on Usui, t-that's all," Misaki explained, as she struggled to get out of Usui's hold

"Is that why Takumi's hugging you..." Kuuga pointed out

"U-um... Look! I finished my outfit!" Misaki said, pointing to the table, trying to change the topic. Thankfully, Sakura ran squealing over to the table, picking up Misaki's finished product

"Wow, even if she don't have experience, Misaki can do anything," Sakura said. Misaki, who finally convinced Usui to let her go, stood up, next to Sakura.

"Yeah, it took me a bit of blood and sweat," _Literally_ "but I finally finished it,"

"It's so cute! Try it on now!" Sakura shoved it into Misaki's hands

"Yeah, I'll turn around," Kuuga said, as he went out of the room

"B-but, Usui's still here..." Misaki said, hesitating

"Didn't you already do it?" Sakura said, confused

"NO WE DIDN'T!"

"Oh, then...Usui-san could you please get out of the room," Sakura said

"Yeah..." Usui said

"WHY DO YOU SOUND SO DISAPPOINTED, YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!"

When Misaki finished putting it on, Kuuga and Usui stepped back into the room.

"Don't you think Misaki looks pretty, Usui-san?" Sakura beamed

"That demon will never look good," Kuuga mumbled, and received a slap upside the head from Sakura

"I didn't know you guys were that close," Misaki murmured. Sakura glared at Misaki.

"S-so, what do you think, Usui-san?" Sakura quickly changed the topic

"Very pretty," Usui flashed a smile at Misaki, but she automatically ignored him.

She wore a long blue jacket, lined in white, over a sleeveless leather corset and white shorts. She also wore brown boots and thin black leggings.

"How the hell did you turn those raggedy uniforms into that..." Kuuga murmured.

The guy's outfits usually consisted of some kind of leather jacket and vest, paired with skinny or baggy pants.

"Well it was of course the master of fashion designing, Hanazono Sakura. I designed all of our clothes," Sakura twirled around, showing off her outfit.

She wore a cropped blazer-like brown leather jacket, a knee length white dress, lined with blue, and short leather boots.

"Right, right," Kuuga said waving his hand up and down

"Yeah," Misaki said. An awkward silence.

"S-so, why did you guys come here again?" Misaki said, trying to build a conversation

Kuuga clapped his hands in realization, "That's right, dinner is ready."

* * *

"Let's start with our first meeting. We'll explain the plan for the newcomers," Usui started, and rolled out a map of what seemed like the boundary of the Seika and Miyabigaoka seas.

"We first started at Maelivrin, in the Seikan territory. Along this border, there is a tiny island called Foka. An island so small and mysterious, that it won't be seen on a map, and is unknown to any human being, except for the ones who have figured out the secret of this very map," Usui started, but was interrupted by Kuuga's side comment,

"How we got it is another story," Usui glared at him, waiting for him to finish, then cleared his throat,

"and the native people of the island. There, we will scour out the island for this landmark," he points to an exceptionally tree whose roots are exposed, forming a long pathway between the roots, that are in the formation of an arch, in the corner of the huge map, "Somewhere in this pathway, underground, there is a secret cave, that leads to a city of treasures," Usui said, Sakura beaming

"It sounds so fun!" Sakura squealed, the room went silent

"It might sound like fun and games, but it's actually very dangerous. There could be bandits, other pirates, maybe some angry native Fokans," Kuuga explained

"You guys would have to go through endless nights of training, before we arrive, to guarantee your safety," Kanou added. Sakura sighed in despair

"That sounds like a lot of work," Sakura whined, and received a slap on the arm from Shizuko

"Do you want to be safe of not!?" Shizuko scolded, "Some things come with difficulty! Your whole life isn't going to be low-key and easy!" Sakura pouted

"That's fine, I'm willing to better my abilities," Misaki said, determined

"Better?" Hinata said, confused

"Problem?"

"A-ah...no," Kuuga snickered

"Anyways," Usui said, "Meeting adjourned. Sleep well, tomorrow is going to be a big day,"

* * *

**End of the third chapter! Sigh, I really need to work on my writing skills. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**And if you were wondering, I received my rightful grade on my test. There was nothing to it, I brought it up, and he looked it over, and changed it. Thank you all for your concern!**

**Thank you for your encouraging reviews, and thank you for reading! Love you all :D**

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Adventure

* * *

"Left, right, duck, kick right, swing left," Usui commanded

"DON'T RUSH ME!" Misaki yelled as she frantically attacked the straw dummy

"Jab right, Jab left, duck, swing, block left, block right, block up..." Usui continued. Misaki's hands cramped as she gripped onto the knife tightly. But she continued, with the mindset that she was doing this only, and only _only_, for her family. She was at her limit when Usui started speeding up, and she crushed the dagger harder and harder. Finally, she forcefully stabbed the blade into the dummy's forehead with both hands, sliding down slowly, panting. She collapsed onto the ground, shaking her hand around furiously.

"Y...you," Misaki croaked, between deep and long breaths

"Water?" Usui offered, holding out a wooden canteen. Misaki noticed the bottle after a few pants, looked at him strangely, and then back at the water. Hesitating, she reached for the water, but Usui pulled away.

"Kiss me first," Usui said

"YOU WISH!" Misaki screamed, and reached for the bottle again, but grabbing empty space again, "You, this is not the time for games," Misaki said, her breathing, when it was close to returning to normal, began to speed up again.

"I told you, kiss me first," Usui said, still dodging Misaki's hands.

"Misaki! Shizuko and I finished tra-" Sakura gawked at the sight. Misaki was on top of Usui, stilll trying to get the water, ignoring the fact that they were in a misleading position. Only a few seconds after Sakura came in, did Misaki notice that she looked like she was jumping him.

"S-Sakura..." Misaki stuttered, and stood up, nervously dusting her shoulders.

"I-" a loud voice from above interrupted Misaki

"LAND HO!" Hinata announced. Usui immediately turned serious.

"Everyone, get suited up immediately."

* * *

"How much farther!? We've been walking for hours and we can't even find one fricking tree on this tiny island. What's more, I'm stuck with you. Who suggested to split up anyways..." Misaki grumbled as she and said partner trudged through the forest.

"If we split up, it'll be easier to find this 'mystical' tree. It's said that this tree can only be found if you figure out a puzzle in the map somewhere...but we haven't found it. Because of this, the tree probably wouldn't be out in the open...even so, we should still try this method of searching. Like this, it'll probably take a few days to find it if we all stay together. If we split up, then it'll take less time,"

"But still, could we at least take a _tiny _break?"

"Are you saying that you're tired already? I thought you were the great Ayuzawa Misaki that could overcome anything, but I guess not..." the partner faked a sigh, "I guess we cou-"

"I'M NOT TIRED AT ALL! WHO SAID THAT I'M A WEAKLING!? I, AYUZAWA MISAKI, IS NOT LIKE OTHER WOMEN, HECK, YOU CAN'T EVEN COMPARE ME! I'll show you, alien..." Misaki declared, straightening up her back and fixing her utility belt (which they used instead of a backpack, simply because it was more convenient), ready for anything.

Usui chuckled, "I thought so."

After hiking and searching for a few hours, it became dark.

"Let's find somewhere to stay for the night. In the morning, we can start searching again," Usui said, trying to find the perfect shelter close by. As Usui gathered large leaves, Misaki's stomach cried out, demanding for something to fill it up.

Usui smirked," You can make a fire, I'll go get something to eat." He whipped out his handy-dandy **(notebook! But no.) **pocket knife, after he finished making the makeshift house out of the leaves, acting as a floor and roof, and thin trees tied together as the structure of the tent (in an alien-like amount of time of course).

Misaki sighed. After he left, she rested on the log that Usui found. After resting for a second, she mustered up the small remaining energy and lazily collected nearby leaves and twigs and arranged them into a small pile. She took out her flint and struck it on a random stick, then threw the fire into the pile.

When Usui returned, holding a small bird, Misaki was still feeding the fire and poking it around with a small stick.

"Yo, Ayuzawa," Usui called. Misaki turned to look at him.

"Wow, you really are an alien, aren't you," Misaki said, as she returned to stabbing and chucking dead twigs into the fire. Usui chuckled,

"Always," he poked a stick through the bird and sat down next to Misaki to cook their meal.

After their tummies were full, and they were content, they both sat in the leaf-house, awkwardly.

_Why did I get paired with Usui? Why does the person I spend the night with have to be Usui? Why...is my heart beating so quickly?_

Suddenly, a loud crash resonated throughout the island. Misaki froze.

_Why did this have to happen now!?_

"Ayuzawa? Are you alright?" Usui asked, leaning in closer. Misaki looked away

"Y-yeah, I just got shocked. I-it was so sudden, right?" Misaki laughed nervously

"Ayuzawa..." Another bolt of lightning struck the ground.

Misaki quickly slid away from Usui, leaning against one of the tree trunks, curled up into a ball, hiding herself in her conveniently large coat. She shivered as she attempted not to scream.

"Ayuzawa, you," Usui said, worriedly, as sat in front Misaki, gently trying to unfurl Misaki

"Get away from me! I don't want to hear-" Misaki screamed when she heard a louder clap of thunder.

Instantly, Misaki was in the arms of Usui's. Misaki grabbed a fistful of Usui's shirt, and buried her face into his chest.

"It's okay, just let it all out," Usui whispered, as he gently stroked her hair.

"What are you talking about, let what out..." Misaki mumbled, and sniffled.

"You're so sly, Ayuzawa."

* * *

Misaki awoke to the sound of chirping birds, and the smell of something nice...

"Good morning...Sakura, Shizuko," Misaki groggily greeted, but the two couldn't be seen.

_Oh, that's right...they're not here._

When Misaki's sight cleared up, and she was finally wide awake, Misaki shot up from her uncomfortable sleeping position, resulting in the leaves ripping, and her knees hurting like hell. She saw something drop to the ground. It was a coat. Not hers, so it was obviously Usui's.

_That's right! Where the heck is that perverted alien!?_

Suddenly, a rush of memories from last night flooded her mind. Instantly, her face flushed red.

She laughed nervously, _What am I thinking? What _was_ I thinking back then!? Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

As Misaki hit herself continuously, Usui appeared, peeking under the now ripped leaves.

"Yo, Ayuzawa. Are you alright," Misaki came back to her senses. Well, most of her senses.

"A-ah, yeah..." Misaki said, laughing again. Usui looked at her worriedly, but then a let out a small chuckle when he realized why she was acting so weird.

"Hey! Why are you laughing!?" Misaki yelled

"It's nothing."

* * *

"When you were sleeping, I think I figured out the secret..." Usui said, studying the map once more. Misaki stopped in her tracks, but immediately started walking again when Usui didn't stop too.

"Really!?"

_How the hell does this Alien..._

"Wha- well tell me!" Misaki yelled at him

"Don't want to," Usui pouted, like a preschooler

"Why not!?" Misaki complained, also joining the toddler act

"Don't want to,"

"Why can't you tell me?!"

"Because I don't want to,"

"Then what will you tell me," Misaki suggested

"Nothing," Usui put it simply, still staring at the map, but still dodging obstacles like a pro-alien.

"What the..." Misaki gaped in awe, but immediately snapped out of her reverie, "What do I have to do so that you'll tell me,"

"Kiss me,"

"YOU PERVERT!" Misaki screamed

Usui chuckled, "Okay fine, I'll tell you, but I don't really understand it myself," Usui looked up from his map

"Where the light shines the brightest, but is seen the darkest, when the truest of two become one, the doorway shall open," Usui recited. Misaki, dumbfounded, and a little creeped out, shot Usui a weird look,

"What did you just say," Misaki said

"I said-"

"No, I know what you said, I mean...what the hell is that supposed to mean," Misaki said

"When I was looking at the map, and I was cooking breakfast, I was holding the map above the fire. In result, the map was warmed, and on the back a once invisible writing became, well, visible," Usui explained

"Well...what does it mean..." Misaki asked again

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure 'where the light shines brightest' is the center on the island, because there's a big mountain over there. Because the mountain is pretty tall, and it stands in the middle like the center of everything, the rock catches more sun," Usui added

"Then, let's head to the middle," Misaki said, and changed directions, walking towards the middle, but stopped in her tracks

_Wait...where is the middle_

"If we get an aerial view of the island, we could probably see where the mountain view,"

_Can this alien read minds or something!?_

"Well, how do we get an ae-" Misaki screamed, as Usui picked her up and sat her down on his lean shoulder. One of his arms around her waist.

"Now where is that mountain," Usui said, as he turned around slowly

"You- YOU PERVERT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING!?" Misaki hollered

"Your waist," Usui said

"I DON'T THINK SO. YOU-PERVERTED ALIEN!" Misaki screamed.

* * *

"Hey Kuuga, did you just hear someone scream?" Sakura asked

"I don't know."

* * *

"So, where is the middle," Usui asked, Misaki still on his shoulder

"Oh, I see it, it's over there," Misaki pointed, her face still burning red.

"Oh, okay," Usui replied and started to walk in that direction

"WAIT! I'M STILL ON YOUR SHOULDER!" Misaki screamed

"I know," Usui said

"You-argh..." Misaki screamed, and mentally punched a wall. Several, several times.

"That's a good girl,"

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Hey, Ayuzawa, we're here," Usui said, Misaki now in his arms like a princess

"Finally, now put me down, I need to contact the others" Misaki said

"No," Usui started again. Misaki thrashed and squirmed around in his hold until Usui finally gave up

"Phew," Misaki dusted off her shoulders, and reached into her belt for a small flare gun. She held it up to the sky, her finger grazing the trigger, and the other hand covering her ear.

There was a loud bang. Then shortly after, an explosion in the sky created a louder boom.

"Okay, they'll be coming in no time," Misaki said, taking a seat against the mountain, now realizing that it's actually a large rock, probably the height or three Usuis. Usui sat down next to her. Misaki rested her chin and arms on her knees, staring into space.

"Where the light shines the brightest, but is seen the darkest, when the truest of two become one, the doorway shall open," Misaki repeated, "Well, we know where 'the light shines the brightest' is, what is 'seen the darkest'?" Misaki asked, and turned to Usui, only to find that he was happily staring at her with a grin. She immediately scooted away.

"Pervert," she mumbled

Usui chuckled, "Now, what was it? 'But is seen the darkest'? Hmm..." Usui stared into space for a while, then he snapped his fingers, "The sun shines on this rock, but the rock doesn't become much brighter because it's so black," Usui said

Misaki let that sink in for a while, "Then what's 'when the truest of two become one'?"

"Truest of two could be objects..." Usui said. Misaki pulled some grass out of the ground and tied them together, and placed it onto the rock. They waited a second. Nothing.

Usui burst out laughing, "I-I guess it's not an object," Misaki said, her face red.

"Then what could it be," Usui pondered

"Maybe it's a different object?" Misaki suggested

"I don't think there's such thing as a 'true' object," Usui pointed out

"THEN WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE!?" Misaki screamed, close to pulling out her hair

"Plants, animals..." Usui added

"What about people," Misaki suggested. Misaki's face turned red.

"Oh, that could be right," Usui said, his facial color completely normal, "Then the truest of two people, would either refer to maybe personality, pureness, or..." Usui smirked as he and Misaki thought of the same thing

"DON'T SAY IT!" Misaki screamed

"Why, what do you think it is," Usui teased

"L-Lo- you know what!"

"Really? Because I really don't..."

"Then what are you thinking of!?"

"Friendship, what about you?"

"T-the same thing of course!"

"Don't tell me, you were thinking of love?" Usui mocked

"NO I WASN'T!"

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know!" Misaki screamed, and turned away from Usui, her back facing him

_What am I expecting? Stupid, stupid, stu-_

Usui turned Misaki around, and captured her lips. One hand entangled in her hair, and one on the rock. Misaki's hands were full of Usui's shirt, bringing him closer.

The truest of two, becoming one.

* * *

**Chapter end! Hope you liked this one, because I'm pretty content with it. Except for the part where the riddle doesn't make much sense...but I tried my best.**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, this week was pretty busy. Mostly homework, and some other things.**

**I appreciate your reviews! Thank you for reading!  
**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Choices to Make

* * *

_Where the light shines the brightest, but is seen the darkest, when the truest of two become one, the doorway shall open._

* * *

Usui turned Misaki around, and captured her lips. One hand entangled in her hair, and resting on the rock. Misaki's hands were full of Usui's shirt, bringing him closer.

The truest of two, becoming one.

Completely interrupting their "session", the world around them started shaking. _It is an earthquake? No, it can't be._

Usui flinched, as a small sharp pain attacked his head. What the- a pebble? Usui turned to look at the rock. His eyes widened.

"Not an earthquake, not an earthquake!" Usui yelled, as he took Misaki by the hand, running away from the stone. Once he heard a loud crash, he immediately ducked, defending Misaki like a human shield. His back towards the rock, a hand supporting her waist, and another protecting her head. Misaki, utterly confused and shocked, curled up against Usui's chest.

Once they heard the last pebble fall, they slowly turned to look at the scene.

The rock had disintegrated into smaller, but still exceptionally big, rocks. An abundant amount of gray sediment and dust surrounded the area.

"What in the world..." Misaki's eyes fixed onto the stone, staring at awe. Half amazed, half startled.

"So that's what it meant!" Usui said, clapping his hands in realization, "'When the truest of two become one', which is what just happened," he took a small second to fit in a chuckle,"'the doorway shall open'. The rock was the doorway, and it just crumbled to pieces. There's probably some kind of entryway buried beneath those rocks..." Usui concluded, waving the dust out of his face as he approached the now-destroyed rock. Misaki standing there, still somewhat trying to understand the situation. Then she remembered.

"Hey! Where are the others!?" Misaki pointed out.

"Whoa, what happened here!?" a familiar irritating voice called. Usui and Misaki spun around, to spot their friends who had just arrived.

"Misaki!" the pink haired squealed, then immediately went into a coughing fit.

"Did we miss something..." Kanou wondered, Shizuko and Yukimura following him.

Misaki laughed nervously, as the memories of what happened between the couple came back, "Pretty much."

As the dust cleared up, they all rejoiced in happiness as they reunited as a group. Except for one alien who was diligently moving rocks.

Finally, he let out a small satisfied sigh, "Yo, over here,"

They all turned to look at the alien who had successfully revealed a secret entrance, that looked somewhat like a modern-day sewer cap, but with intricate designs engraved into it.

"Whoa! How did you find that!?" Sakura screamed in excitement. They all gathered around the hole, as Usui (with his superhuman strength) removed the iron cover with one hand.

"Long story," Misaki replied.

It revealed a long hole, and a rope attached to the side. The sides of the hole weren't covered in metal, it was dirt. The hole was simply a long burrow with a iron cap and a rope on the top.

"A-are we supposed to slide down there!?" Hinata exclaimed

"How else?" Kuuga said

"Well, who's going first?" Sakura asked

"Wait, if we each just slide down there, we'll end up with rope burn. That rope seems pretty long and rough, and we need to get down there with all of our limbs intact," Misaki reminded

"We could wrap cloth around our hands?" Shizuko suggested

"But we only have a few strands. And we need some for injuries," Kanou mentioned

"We can just reuse the cloths. We'll just wash them. How many cloths do we have?" Usui said. Yukimura, the keeper of all the medical equipment, rummaged through his belt, looking for the bandages.

"One, two, three...we have ten," Yukimura said.

"Great," Usui said, "Then we'll all go in pairs. But I'm kind of worried for Sanshita and Yukimura...you both have the strength of a girl,"

"Hey!" Hinata complained

"Then it's settled. I'll go with Hanazono, Kanou can go with Kaga, Hinata will carry Yukimura, and Takumi will go with the she-devil," Kuuga confirmed.

Misaki twitched, "She-devil..."

"So, now that _that's_ been taken care of," Usui started, as he wrapped a bandage around his palm, and another strategically around his fingers so that he could still move them, "who's going to lead?"

"I think we should go first, so that we can help you guys we get down. Then Kanou, then Hinata, then Takumi can go last," Kuuga proposed. A moment of silence, to let everyone comprehend and think about it. They nodded their heads in agreement.

Soon enough, Kuuga was holding onto the rope, carrying Sakura with one arm.

"Well, friends, see you on the other side," Kuuga joked, saluting with the hand holding the rope, and he set off.

Everyone monitored them from above hole, their heads hovering above the passage. Kuuga, who was gently jumping and sliding down the rope. It was obviously harder than rock climbing, because the rope didn't move with him, he had to move along the rope.

"OH MY GOD." Kuuga yelled. Everyone panicked.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER KUUGA!?" Hinata screamed

"So many bugs and webs, ugh," Kuuga cringed. Everyone sighed in relief. After several minutes had passed, they heard the sound of feet hitting the ground.

"How's it down there, Kuuga? What do you see?" Kanou asked

"Whew, not that much. Just a narrow passageway," Kuuga said, taking a peek, "So many spider-webs..."

"Okay then, Kaga and I are coming down right now," Kanou said

"Be careful of the spider webs."

After that couple went down without much difficulty, Hinata and Yukimura went down. As expected, Kuuga had to go back up and help Hinata carry Yukimura down. It ended with Shintani's strength giving up on him two thirds of the way, and him landing on an irritated Kanou. After all the hardship and chaos came to an end, Usui and Misaki began to descend.

"You ready, Ayuzawa," Usui asked

"When aren't I ready," Misaki assured, Usui chuckled.

"You really are interesting, aren't you, Ayuzawa?"

"Huh?"

"Well," Usui grabbed her waist, and the rope, "Let's go."

To Misaki's surprise, Usui had taken a part of the rope that was closer to the bottom of the rope. In the end, when Usui took a huge jump into the hole, they ended up dropping an extremely far distance. When they finally did get to the bottom (in a small amount of time, due to Usui's constant letting go, falling, and holding on again), Misaki gave him a good scolding. More like a long, and intense (but seemingly funny to the alien), lecture.

"So, shall we?" Usui motioned towards the torch lined passageway. They nodded, as they carefully bustled along the tunnel.

Once everyone made their way inside the road, and all of their body parts were inside the walkway, a pile of rocks came raining down, covering up the exit. They craned their heads toward the exit, gulping, nervously.

Shuddering in fear (with the exception of the calm and tranquil alien), they all continued walking.

"What, a dead end?" Hinata exclaimed, he shook in panic, his eyes locked onto the bones that lined the ground they were standing on. Usui ran his hands over the dirt wall in front. Seemingly, no way to get out.

What's going to happen to us now? Are we going to just die? There's obviously no way out. Are we going to end up like these deceased that were too stupid and naive to think there's no way out? I don't think so, no way Jose.

Usui pounded on the wall. _Yup, hollow. Is it possible to scoop all this dirt out? _Usui pounded on the wall some more. With his alien ears, he heard a faint sound of a layer of metal vibrated against the loose dirt beside it. Obviously, the densely packed dirt was on the side that they were on.

Usui ran his hands over the wall, searching for something in particular...

Usui flinched, as his hand came over a softer part of the surface. In that area, he brushed off the loosely packed dirt. Their eyes widened in amazement as a flat, circular, metal piece was revealed.

"W-what...what is that thing for?" Yukimura questioned

Usui ran his fingers over it. He smirked, as to say "this won't deceive me". He picked at the side of the disc. When that didn't work, Soon enough, a layer of metal flew to the ground, revealing a knob on the inside of the round structure. He cautiously grabbed the knob, and turned it. At the sound of rumbling, and as curtains of dirt draped to the ground, and the metal door disappeared, moving into the ground, he quickly pushed everyone back.

When the dirt barrier had perished, a large room with five raggedy wooden doors was revealed.

"Wow, you really are a genius, aren't you, Takumi?" Kuuga whistled, then froze once again at the sight of cobwebs.

They all deliberately stepped into the room.

"So," they crowded in front of the doors, "which one do we go through?" Hinata asked. But Usui didn't respond. He was too engrossed with the door.

"Takumi?"

"Touch only once. Other attempts will be ignored," Usui said. He ran his fingers over the messy engraving on the door.

"W-what?" Yukimura stuttered.

"Looks like we can only open the door once. Some other adventurer says so..." Usui said. They all went silent.

"Then, what if we get the door wrong, and we..." Kanou started

"We'll split up," Usui said

"W-what..." Yukimura stammered

"But, what if we can't get out?" Sakura asked, nervously

"I'll trust that to Kuuga. I'm not worried about him or Kanou, they're pretty clever," Usui said, "Then again, Hinata and Yukimura..."

"We'll do it!" Hinata said, "I'm not a baby anymore! Even if it takes a thousand years, I'll find-"

"We'll find," Yukimura added

"We'll find a way to get out," Hinata declared.

Usui sighed, "Well then, it's settled. We'll split up, and find the treasure."

They all said their goodbyes, and see-you-later-s. Telling each other that they'll meet soon enough. Telling each other to do their best, and keep on smiling. Telling each other that they love them.

When they had all said their depressing farewells, they each picked a door, exchanging worried and comforting looks. Finally, they all simultaneously reached for the door knob.

Turn.

Click.

Open.

* * *

**Ohoho, cliffhanger. Sorry, but it's only practical that way. Unless you want to read 4,000 words.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! It was a bit fast moving, but I think that's okay...I don't want to waste that much with backgrounds anymore...hint hint. That's right, this is only the beginning!  
**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! And thank you for reading!**

**Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Trouble

**By the way, I just renamed my other chapter. Not a big deal, it's just because I thought of the name before I realized that I couldn't fit what I wanted into that chapter. So, now this chapter is name what ch.5 used to be. For the sake of laziness, chapter five is now named: Chapter five: Choices to Make**

* * *

"How long is this pathway!?" a certain female complained

"So whiny, Ayuzawa," Usui pouted

"We've been walking through this maze, filled with spiderwebs, for so long. Wish we hadn't chosen this door..." Misaki grumbled

"Patience, Ayuzawa,"

"Ugh, so many spide-" they both froze. Voices?

"W-what was that?" Misaki whispered

"I don't know, stay close behind me," Usui replied

"I don't need you to protect me!" Misaki hissed

"Not the time to argue," Usui said. Misaki grumbled, and held onto his shirt like a little girl. He grinned.

It didn't last for long. As soon as he caught the sight of the shadow of an unknown object on the dirt walls, his expression turned serious. Misaki tensed, and gripped onto Usui harder, as they got closer to the shadow, and the shadow became bigger, and bigger, and bigger...

Screams.

But they weren't only Misaki's screams. Then, the owner of the shadow is human?

"Misaki?" a voice called. Misaki opened her tightly shut eyes. Her eyes widened, completely mesmerized.

"S-s-sakura!?" Misaki stammered.

"W-what, what are you-" Sakura stuttered, "MISAKI!" she squealed

"This certainly is getting interesting..." Usui remarked, deep in thought. Kuuga smirked.

"Indeed it is," Kuuga said, who seemed to be referring to something that was different to what Usui was,"Once we leave, you guys are like this," Kuuga showed them his crossed fingers. Misaki's face went red when she noticed that she wasn't only holding onto his shirt, her arms were wrapped tightly around Usui's. She quickly let go.

"Y-you, pervert!" Misaki screamed. Usui laughed.

"You really are sly, aren't you, Ayuzawa,"

Misaki's face turned a deeper shade of red, if there were any.

"So, how the hell did we end up finding each other like this," Kuuga said, breaking the chaos between the couple. Misaki cleared her throat, keeping her distance, "Maybe our two doors end up in the same place? Maybe the others are paired together like this too,"

"Then at the end we all end up in the same place once we get out of this fricking maze?" Kuuga suggested

"W-wait, we're missing the point," Sakura started, "If our doors lead to the same place, doesn't that mean that the other doors possibly might lead here too?"

They all considered it for a second.

"That's a good point," Usui said, "If they _do_ lead here, then we should find them,"

"But how? We've been in this maze for a long time, and we haven't seen the end. Plus, if we've been walking for so long, we're bound to meet each other at one place. But we haven't. That means that this maze must be ginormous. It's nearly impossible to find everyone at this point," Misaki mentioned

"But we found each other, didn't we?" Kuuga said, motioning to both teams

"Well..."

"First off, we should stick together," Usui said, "We should avoid screaming or making loud noises. There might be guards or some other group in this maze...," Usui hesitated for a moment, clearly deep in thought, "But we can leave messages, so if they pass by them they'll know that all of us are in this maze, and we can search for each other. In the meantime, we'll search on foot."

And they did so.

They left countless messages, telling the rest of the group what was happening, and instructions on what to do at this point. The instruction part was obviously crucial, so people like Yukimura or Hinata would know what to do and wouldn't start to panick. Soon after, they discovered that the rest of the group also left messages. They told which way they went.

Logically, they followed the messages. Many perverted jokes later, one couple at a time, they found the members. The most difficult part was trying to keep Sakura from squealing her lungs out after reuniting.

While Usui was in the process of explaining and recapping, Sakura tried her best to do the same with Misaki and Shizuko, in a calm and quiet way. Asking questions (or commands) such as: "What did we miss!?" or "Details. Now". You know what I'm referring to...

But all the madness finally concluded when they finally found a door. Not the door they came through, obviously, because this one was clean cut, finished, and the engravings weren't messy and were made with a common pocket knife. Intricate and indecipherable letters and designs cloaked the mahogany entrance.

"S-should we go in?" Yukimura still petrified

'How does Yukimura even survive in this group...' Misaki telepathically messaged Usui. He shrugged in response.

"Obviously!" Kuuga said

"B-but..."

"Too late!" Kuuga exclaimed, as he enthusiastically opened the door.

"Man-ladies first," Kuuga motioned to Yukimura

"K-kanou!" Yukimura cried as Kuuga pushed him inside

"It's alright, it's alright," Kuuga encouraged, patting his screaming (whatever Yukimura's screams sound like) friend into the room.

Kanou and Hinata followed the two. Usui also sauntered in, nonchalantly. Sakura hid behind Shizuko, and Misaki went in last.

Much to their surprise, a long wooden chest stood in the middle of the tiny room. The room was only big enough to hold the chest, and maybe five more people, comfortably.

"Wow, so this is it," Kuuga whistled

"Let's open it!" Hinata squealed. Kanou and Kuuga cranked it open, mustering each and every bit of their strength.

"It's not opening," Kanou wheezed

"Is there a lock..." Misaki twirled around the chest.

Usui rubbed his hands together a few times. Seeing this, everyone took a few steps back. Well, as far as they could.

In one swift movement, Usui tapped the chest with his toe.

"What the..." Misaki stared in awe as the chest swung open at full speed. The boys clapped, as if it weren't the first time he did it, and it was a routine.

They all gathered around the now opened container. Gold, jewels, coins, they anticipated any kind or treasure they could imagine. But this, was nothing of that kind. Not even close.

"Wha- a hole!? What kind of treasure is this!?" Kuuga ran his hand over his face. Inside the chest was all dark. It's still obvious that it's a hole. But where's the bottom?

Misaki calmly sifted through the dirt, to uncover a tiny pebble. Wasn't humongous, but big enough.

She dropped it into the hole. Everyone listens closely.

.

.

.

Plop.

"How long was that," Usui said

"About six seconds," Yukimura reported. Usui thought for a bit, as everyone nervously fiddled with their thumbs.

"Let's jump," Usui concluded. Misaki's jaw dropped

"D-did you hear Yukimura clearly!? Six seconds! Have you ever tried dropping something from the second floor of your house? Approximately one second. Imagine if we jumped off six houses," Misaki protested, "You'll be fine, because you're an alien. But what about the rest of-" Misaki rubbed her forehead as Usui whipped out a long rope with a stake on the end. From the long hole at the beginning.

"How the hell did you carry that all the way..." Misaki sighed

"With my all powerful Alien powers."

One by one, each couple slid down the rope once more. After that one attempt of going down the rope in the beginning, they slid down the rope like pros. Of course, with the exception of Yukimura and Hinata. Thankfully, without a massive amount of effort, all 20 feet touched the ground.

The room they descended into was completely dark.

"I can't see anyth-" Kuuga started, but froze when he stepped on a creaking plank. Plank? Wait...but isn't everything made of dirt?

Screams.

_A whip? No, it can't be. I heard rope tightening...damn I can't see anything. I don't feel anything. _Misaki's heart sped up fast. _What the fuck is happening!?_

Sounds of rippling fire masked the screams. The room became bright.

Misaki could finally see. The huge room was made of old wood. Torches and pools of fire in metal surrounded the room. She could clearly see that artifacts and jewels were displayed all over the room. But the thing that caught her attention the most was that her two best friends were captured in hanging nets, and a group of men stood in front of them.

One dark haired man whispered to a bleached blonde. By the looks of Blondie's expression and features, she didn't like this one bit.

"I see, Maelivrin and Ahrior kids. Wonderful," Blondie said. It seemed to Misaki that he was the leader of this group. The way he was arrogant and plain disgusting looking, standing in front, as the men behind him stood alert and ready for any sudden movement.

"Who ar-!?" Misaki's yells were muffled by a certain alien

"What do you want," Usui said, loud and proud

Blondie smirked, "What do _you _want. It seems to me that you're big fat intruders. This is my turf, now get out,"

"Ahem, if you haven't noticed, we're up here...hanging...need to get down..." Sakura interrupted

Blondie snapped one of his haughty fingers, "That's right. You can't. Your little friends are stuck up there. Now what are we going to do about that..."

"W-who are you!?" Hinata bravely spoke up

"Oh yes, sorry for my rudeness," _You trapped my friends, and you call _this_ rude. _"I'm Igarashi Tora. Leader of the native Fokans,"

"T-the..." Yukimura stammered

"That's right, we live on this island. We own it. You guys intruded. Now what should we do with you all..."

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US! WE'RE JUST TEENAGERS!" Yukimura cried. He received a big slap on the back from Kanou.

"Seriously..." Kanou rubbed his forehead, "What are we going to do with you,"

"Um...excuse me..." Sakura chimed in

"You. Quiet." Tora commanded

"Hey! You can't talk to her that way!" Kuuga stepped in

"Aww...so cute," Tora mocked

"Okay. You know what? Just let the girls go. We won't bother you anymore," Kanou suggested

Tora scoffed, "You think I'll let you go this easily? This isn't some fairytale. You can't just wave around your magic wand, abracadabra, and we'll let you pass. Nope. Something to compensate...and what will that be..."

"OKAY. JUST GET OUR FRIENDS DOWN RIGHT NOW AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" Misaki screamed as fast a she could before Usui covered her mouth again.

Tora smirked, and whispered something to the dark haired again, his eyes locked on the fighting couple.

"Get her."

.

.

.

Darkness.

* * *

**I was planning on this being longer. But, I guess this is pretty good too!**

**SO happy! SHINee came out with their new song, Everybody! But I like "Symptoms" better...**

**Happy birthday Han Sunhwa, Park Cheondung! And happy birthday to come Yang Seungho! Also, happy debut anniversary MBLAQ and Secret! Congratulations!**

**Sorry I haven't updated very quickly. I've been taking a state required test (that's pretty stupid) the past few days, and I haven't been able to finish any homework during the 30-min free period. Also, I've had mountains of math homework, that I spent most of my time trying to figure out how to do.**

**Also, I'll be doing things over the weekend, so sorry if the update is late again. Hopefully I'll find some time to write, or plan.**

**Thank you for being patient! I appreciate it! And sorry again.**

**Thanks for reading a reviewing! **

**Until next time! Which hopefully, will be very soon. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Captive

* * *

_"Okay. You know what? Just let the girls go. We won't bother you anymore," Kanou suggested_

_Tora scoffed, "You think I'll let you go this easily? This isn't some fairytale. You can't just wave around your magic wand, abracadabra, and we'll let you pass. Nope. Something to compensate...and what will that be..."_

_"OKAY. JUST GET OUR FRIENDS DOWN RIGHT NOW AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" Misaki screamed as fast a she could before Usui covered her mouth again._

_Tora smirked, and whispered something to the dark haired again, his eyes locked on the fighting couple._

_"Get her."_

_._

_._

_._

_Darkness._

* * *

"USUI!" Misaki breathed heavily. Her vision still not clear. But it was obvious that she wasn't with her friends. Nope. No where near.

_Where the hell am I..._

Misaki's vision somewhat cleared up. Even so, she would make out most of the things in the mysterious room she was currently in.

She was in a bed. A fancy one at that. Embroidered bed sheets and pillows. Probably a king size bed. In addition to the humongous size that she was definitely not used to, from above, drapes hung from a rectangular piece the same size as the bed, shielding Misaki from what was outside of the bed.

Dumbfounded, Misaki peeled away the thick blankets. To her surprise, her dirty white pirate uniform wasn't revealed. Nope. It was something else.

.

.

.

At that time, the curtains slid open. A line of butlers and maids with perfect posture outstretched all the way across the huge room. Now this room, was maybe ten times the size of Misaki's house (also shared with Shizuko and Sakura). Even considering that their run-down house with pretty small, the room was still considered to be humongous. And wait, there's more. Antiques and all kinds of imported expensive furniture were placed around the room after careful consideration.

Grasping the situation, Misaki immediately covered herself with the blankets. Thankfully, just in time. The large double doors swung open.

Blondie.

"So you're awake, Ayuzawa Misaki," the ear wrenching way he said her name rang in her head, and sent a cold wind down her back.

"You," she managed to spit out, her teeth clenched

"Welcome to Igarashi Mansion. I hope they've been treating you well," he motioned to his blank-faced servants, who immediately left after the gesture.

"Give me my clothes back," she demanded, completely ignoring him.

He smirked that irritating smirk of his, "Don't you like the outfit we gave you?" he walked over to the side of the bed. Automatically, Misaki scooted further away.

"Who would like this horrendous piece of fabric you call clothes!?" she yelled

"Seems pretty obvious," he leans in closer as Misaki inches farther away, almost having no where else to cover herself, "any woman who serves me," his expression growing even more disgusting (if that was even possible).

_This disgusting, perverted, bastard..._

He reached to pull off the covers, but at the last moment, Misaki pulled back to punch him straight in the face.

Disappointingly, he blocked it.

"Too slow,"

"Maybe. But that's the whole point isn't it? To hold you off. Because I'll never let your filthy hands touch me."

* * *

"MISAKI!" Sakura sobbed. Right after Misaki was kidnapped, Sakura and Shizuko were freed. Of course, they had no choice but to find the exit and get out of there before they did anything. In the process, they completely forgot about the treasure in the room right before their eyes.

"Misaki! Where are you!?" Sakura cried, Shizuko patting her back.

Even if the pink-haired was crying her eyes out, a certain blank-facaped alien obviously seemed to be the one most in pain. No matter how many times his friends whacked him upside the head, there was no reaction.

"Dude, COME ON! LIGHTEN UP!" Kuuga said, attempting to become the perfect example of a positive person. He stood straight with a big smile slapped on his face, his act completed with another whack on the back.

"Kuuga..."

"Stop sulking and get your thinking gears on. If you haven't noticed, we have a missing person...and we obviously need to find her," Kuuga reminded

"But how!? We don't even know where she is!" Sakura said

"Well, we do know that she's with some bastard called Igarashi Tora. If we find a village nearby, they'll probably know where he lives," Usui suggested

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Kuuga gave Usui another rewarding smack

"Takumi! We have spotted a pathway!" Yukimura reported

"Which direction," Usui said, his commander hat on

"Approximately south-south east from our position here," Kanou stated, also pointing out the way to the road. Usui carefully scanned the dirt area, trees scarce, to find the pathway. The pathway that was miles and miles away...Of course, with his alien hawk-like eyes.

"Oh, I can see it," Usui remarked, nonchalantly, everyone stared at him blankly, "Let's go."

* * *

Day and night, they trudged along, miles and miles. Even after finding the dirt road, it seemed like even more miles before they could arrive at their destination. Well, the destination they _hoped_ that would exist. Thankfully, Usui possessed stellar survival skills, and could construct a shelter and find food anywhere and anytime.

Finally, after various minor injuries and complications (consisting of a certain man-girl who couldn't stand walking for so long), the could see the end of the extremely long path.

Pushing aside the branches and leaves blocking their view, like a true cliched story, they beamed. The sight of the village was mesmerizing.

The path ended at the top of a short cliff, jumping height from the small community. They could see almost everything, but enough to witness the wonderfulness of this new-found settlement.

Small huts posed as shops with products completely foreign to them, markets full of fresh fruits and assorted local delicacies, lining the roads. They could smell the freshly baked bread from some of the huts. Farms packed with animals and vegetables, families walking up and down the streets, children jumping and playing happily. It was much nicer than Maelivrin or Ahrior. Even though the quality and structure of the town was no match for the royal kingdom of Maelivrin, it was paradise.

"Wow," Kuuga whistled. They all took a minute to take in the view.

"I wish Misaki were here to see this," Sakura commented. Even at the mention of the name they so terribly missed, they remained captivated. When Usui motioned to descend from the cliff, they energetically followed.

Their feet touched the pale yellow dirt road, the one in which the small shops were lined on either side of. Citizens who were peacefully strolling down the road, looking at shops, purchasing goods, stopped to look at the newcomers. In who descended from the sky. But despite the unfamiliarity, the villagers greeted the crew happily, as they went on with their lives.

But one citizen didn't just pass them by.

"Ugh, I was sent by my aunt. Told to greet you, blah dee blah," a short young man came up to them, monotonous, "Welcome to Modorld, I'm Hyoudou Aoi. Now let's go, I need to take you somewhere..." he stuffed his hands into his pockets and sauntered away

"W-wait!" Sakura pulled him back by his shoulder,

"What do you want, weird pink-haired woman,"

"Hey, what did we do to you," Kuuga stepped in

"Nasty couples...nothing, I was just sent by my aunt to take you somewhere. Do I really need to explain it again? Do you speak Japanese," he drawled his words, and spoke slowly mockingly.

"Hey, if you're going to be so rude-" Kanou joined, "Hey! Takumi! Where are you going!?"

"To follow the little man," he answered, walking off on his own. Everyone sighed, they had no choice now. Once Usui sets his mind on something he won't give up.

"Hmph, stubborn elderly." Aoi said, and ran to catch up with them.

Along the way, they read the signs of the shops along the road. _Manga World_, _L' Bakery_, _Modern Style_, _q.U.a.L.i.T.y_. This town was obviously a lot more advanced technology-wise than the Seikan territories. What was this "manga" they spoke of?

They all stopped, when Aoi opened the door of the most interesting shop by far.

_Maid Latte_.

* * *

**I AM SINCERELY SORRY. I APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES. This chapter has been long overdue. I am very grateful to you for being so patient. Around this time, school has been getting busier and busier. I apologize for that.**

**As for upcoming events, that would affect the update of this fanfic:**

**This week I have a major project to work on, so you could probably expect to not see an update this week again. Hopefully next week I will have time.**

**In the middle of the second week of November to the beginning of the third week, I will be out of town for a school trip. Obviously, I will not have time to write, and you will definitely not see another chapter around that time.**

**I apologize again, for being so late with updates. Even so, I will still continue to work and write this fanfic 'til the very end.**

**Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
